Jealousy: Youko style!
by Sano
Summary: An angry youko is one thing... but an insanely jealous youko is an entirely different matter. Yaoi, KxH. NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Jealousy: Youko style!**

Written by: Sano

Anime: Yu Yu Hakusho

Disclaimer: YYH will never belong to me, but if it did, then little kids wouldn't be allowed to watch the show now would they?

Note: Because of the reviews everyone sent, I was inspired to make another aspect of the story. Actually, this fic was written two years ago, this was just the only time that I got around to typing it into a computer. I have fics written into scraps of paper scattered in a drawer somewhere, and I'm too lazy to take care of them. I just took in this little baby coz' I'm YYH-inspired somehow, just got the DVD and have been playing all the KuramaxHiei moments.

Anyway, enjoy!

**CHAPTER ONE:** The youko decides to drag it in

Kurama always counted himself as a very patient demon, well, compared to his youko days anyway. But sometimes even he could feel the strain of impatience tugging at his carefully –erected wall of self-propriety.

Two months.

Two freaking months since Hiei has returned from the Makai. Kurama knew his lover's duties as Mukuro's heir, knowing that being one of the strongest demons in the Makai was a plan that Hiei banked on, but these frequent summonses from his employer was slowly driving the youko crazy.

And what was a love-struck kitsune to do in times of painful loneliness?

The mountain of work that Kurama brought home daily was a true testament to his distraction efforts. Everyday he avoided his secretary's disapproving stare as he went on home with another pile of work to do at home.

"I bet that no work is necessary for the next month at the rate you're going," was his secretary's parting line today as they called it a day.

Kurama had cut her off with a quick 'goodbye' as she opened her mouth to also comment on his coffee intake. It seemed to her that her boss was running on pure caffeine these days.

Green eyes shifted to the calendar hanging on the wall, reminding him again of his lover's absence. If work was the only way to get his mind of the fact that Hiei was spending an awful lot of time in the Makai with another demon, then he'd gladly take a stab at it.

Pushing himself away from his laptop, Kurama rubbed his eyes tiredly. He wondered what type of 'training regimen' Mukuro had devised for his fire demon, he grimaced as he thought of the indeterminable amount of time his Hiei had to spend with Mukuro, who undoubtedly had her fair share of romantic feelings for his lover.

In Kurama's opinion, the rigorous training was useless. Hiei turned S-class three years ago and was already regarded as one of the most powerful demons in the Makai. He didn't need training, he could very well kick Mukuro's ass if he wanted to!

And if he didn't, Kurama would gladly do it for his Hiei.

Knowing that his thoughts were now turning to _very_ dangerous territory, the redhead went to the kitchen to brew himself another pot of coffee that would nurse him throughout the night. It was better to work himself to death than lie on his cold bed and staring at the empty space beside him.

Even a single message from Hiei hadn't reached him for the past month. Since the start of their relationship and Hiei had to go to the Makai, he always sent him a message of his whereabouts with the use of a message imp at least once a week. Kurama was hanging on to these messages from his dark-haired love, but for now none were present.

Five years into their relationship, Kurama was very patient with Hiei's duties as Mukuro's heir, the same goes with his lover, what with his human family and his preference to stay in the Ningenkai. Their relationship was built on compromise and trust. And Kurama was okay with that.

That is if he wasn't flaring up with jealousy at the numerous requests for Hiei's presence in the Makai by his overly-demanding employer.

While waiting for his coffee, Kurama sighed dejectedly and let his eyes roam the room. Green eyes landed on the Katana leaning innocently against the wall.

Hiei had two katanas. One was the weapon that he carried for most of his life before becoming a Reikai tantei, another was a beautifully crafted piece of weaponry with an emerald embedded into the hilt, a gift from Kurama two years ago. The katana in question was the old one, with its battered hilt and scuffed up sheath.

That was odd, Hiei usually brought both katanas with him.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to Kurama. If he was in his youko form, his tail would've probably been wagging and his ears would perk up in excitement.

It was time that he took matters into his own hands.

To be continued...

Reviews would be welcomed with open arms! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Jealousy: Youko style!**

Written by: Sano

Anime: Yu Yu Hakusho

Disclaimer: YYH will never belong to me, but if it did, then little kids wouldn't be allowed to watch the show now would they?

Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO:** The sexy fire demon is mine

"Arigato!" Kurama shouted after the huge transporter bug, its spindly legs pumping furiously. Picking up his duffel bag from the ground, he slung it over his shoulder and tied Hiei's katana to the belt on his waist. Combing out the snarls in his hair, he started the short trek to Mukuro's fortress.

After mapping out his 'get Hiei home' plan, Kurama had called his secretary to inform her of a week-long absence (to which she almost cried out in joy for), packed up his things and went straight to the Reikai. Then Kurama approached Koenma for a pass to the Makai and the little ruler gave him one without question. Well, except maybe to ask him whether he intended to kill anybody.

Kurama only smiled in response.

Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama, as former Reikai tantei who had risked their lives countless times in the past, were given some privileges, such as the transport between the three worlds without question. Besides, having his blood spilt on a weekly basis definitely warranted him some rewards. He'd always hated lying to Kaasan about his numerous injuries. She worried about him so much she'd almost hired a bodyguard to watch him all the time back in high school, definitely not his finest moment as a legendary youko.

Kurama breathed in the fresh pine scent of the Makai. Although the creatures inhabiting it ranged from unpleasant to downright creepy, the charms and irks of the demon world hit the kitsune with a wave of nostalgia. He wouldn't mind living in the Makai full-time again, but that dream would have to wait.

The bug-like structure that described Mukuro's fortress came into view and the redhead shuddered in disbelief. If anyone asked him what he thought of the piece of architecture (Or whatever it's called), he would've said that Mukuro needed to tap into her feminine side, whatever's left of it anyway. Even Yomi's territory, with its endless flashes of lightning and insanely bright lights, was more appealing.

And Yomi was blind!

A youkai guard was stationed in front of the fortress and the youko went ahead to speak to him. Kurama put on his best 'legendary youko' face and said, "My name is Youko Kurama and I'm here to see Hiei." Authority was the way to go to get what you want.

Unfortunately, having girly looks didn't help matters much.

The youkai's beady little eyes leered at the redhead, going as far as to scan him from head to toe. Kurama tried not to shiver in disgust.

"You're a pretty little thing. The master is out, but if you want, you can wait out here with me." The disgusting youkai reached out a hand to touch one of Kurama's brilliant red side locks and found himself sprawled on the floor with a nasty-looking whip wrapped around his bloated neck. He suddenly felt a _very _threatening flash of youki from the other demon and tried not to swallow or else he would have a new orifice for breathing.

The youko's eyes flashed golden. "Then I'll see Mukuro."

* * *

The youkai guard led Kurama through the fortress to Mukuro's training area, keeping as much distance between himself and the powerful youko. Though he tried to preserve the few shreds of dignity he had left, he couldn't keep himself from shivering in fear.

Kurama barely noticed. He was too busy memorizing the way back. He still didn't know what he would say to Mukuro, but he had a fairly good idea of what he wanted to _do _to the bionic bitch.

After a multitude of twists and turns that would've driven a lesser youkai thief crazy, they arrived in front of a heavily carved door. Numerous wards crisscrossed over its surface, probably for protection to outsiders, an S-class youkai in training emitted such powerful amounts of youki that even a small whiff could reduce a lower level youkai into a melted puddle on the floor.

The guard lifted a brass knocker and knocked three times, turning to Kurama he said, "Mukuro-sama's assistant will be with you shortly." Then the youkai wandered off hurriedly, muttering something about guarding duties and overzealous youkos.

A few moments later, an eyeball with little wings popped through the heavy door and stood in front of Kurama regally, well, as regal as one can stand without legs. "Kurama-san, Mukuro-sama will see you now." The door swung open with a resounding creak and the youko stepped in cautiously.

Calling this place a training area would be an understatement; Mukuro's training area was as large as the Ankoku Bujutsukai stadium!

Various exercise equipment and deadly weapons lined the walls: swords, scimitars, jeweled daggers and other weapons that Kurama never even knew existed decorated the stone-washed walls. In the middle of the room was a large training ring, and that's where he found Mukuro, her youki swirling around her body as she levitated in the air.

Kurama had to clear his throat twice before Mukuro turned around to regard him with such a fake amile that his hand itched to launch one of her precious daggers straight at her face.

"Why, Kurama, it's been so long since we've last seen each other!" Her feet touched the floor gently and she folded her hands over her chest, regarding him haughtily. "What brings you here?"

The youko faced Mukuro's snobbishness head on, also crossing his arms in front of him. "Well, I'm here to see Hiei."

"I believe I just sent _my heir _to break up a bit of trouble in one of my strongholds. I don't think he'll be back until two days from now." The youko didn't miss her emphasis on the words 'my heir.' He knew his lover's duties; he didn't need a reminder of the job that kept Hiei apart from him. The last few lonely nights were reminder enough.

"I don't see why you have to send him on missions that a B-class youkai can handle, Mukuro. Hiei turned S-class 4 years ago, so these lengthy training sessions are already pointless, hasn't he already proven himself worthy as your heir?" Kurama sighed in exasperation.

"Hiei is my heir, the future of my kingdom. He needs to attend to duties, no matter how menial they are." Mukuro said as she wiped her face with a towel.

"I know that, but he needs to go home to his family once in a while too."

The demon world ruler brushed off his comment nonchalantly. "Hiei is a demon, and a very strong one at that. He doesn't need anyone." Then, Mukuro's tone turned mocking.

"He doesn't need **you**, Kurama."

Although there wasn't any truth in those words, they still hit Kurama with the subtlety of a baseball bat to the gut.

_Don't kill her… don't kill her… I know it would be fun… but don't kill her…_

It was a testament to Shiori's influence that Kurama didn't follow the tempting thoughts circling his pretty little head. "I'll forget what you just said." He took a deep, calming breath and took a step forward, "I'm here to propose an alteration to Hiei's training schedule. I kno-"

"I have a better idea." Mukuro cut in.

Kurama raised an eyebrow in question. "What is it?"

"A match, right here, right now. No rules."

It was like a gift from heaven.

"The winner gets Hiei."

The youko smiled once and dropped his things on the floor.

"Deal."

To be continued…

* * *

Please review!


End file.
